The Iron Prince
by Minimalist Redox
Summary: When a young woman who moves to Rapture finds herself part of an experiment related to pair-bonding, finding a boyfriend becomes the least of her worries... OCx?
1. Rapture

'Trust me to get stuck babysitting… I'm too busy for this. But… at least I've got a free ticket to Rapture out of this…'

"Gwen?" A voice interrupted the young woman's thoughts. She sighed, calming herself. She hadn't slept in two days because of constant travel, and lack of sleep was the only time she had a temper. She pushed her rather flat dark hair from out of her face and looked down. A girl of about twelve was sitting beside her on the train.

"What is it now? And I've _told_ you before don't call me Gwen." She snapped, a little harsher than she'd meant to. Mary-Lou Durance was her cousin, and through their whole journey into Rapture she hadn't stopped pestering her. Gwendoline Hazelmere was not a very patient woman, least of all when faced with a grubby-faced child.

"B-But Gwen! Are we there yet? It's been **forever**!" Mary-Lou sniffled, turning her watery green eyes on her. Gwendoline gave up. Always the eyes… all the time.

"Almost, okay Mary? It's only ten more minutes until our stop, now stop complaining, honestly. No boys will want to marry you if you act like this when you're older."

Mary-Lou smiled slyly at her. "Well no boys will want to marry _you_ Gwen because you're so grumpy!"

Gwendoline's face turned scarlet. "Why you little brat!"

***** Elsewhere, in Fontaine Futuristics *****

"… Three failed experiments, Dr. Suchong. The better one better not fail."

"Suchong know. Failure is not an option this time."

"We have… an idea for your last failed experiment in the series, Doctor. Perhaps you should look for a suitable bond… in a more mature field. Expand the age criteria. I have already selected the child."

"She arrives today?"

"I've already sent someone to pick her up. You just prepare everything."

*****The Atlantic Express- Olympus Heights Station.*****

"We're here! Look, look Gwen, you can see fish through the windows. Now I know why my parents moved here! It's beautiful!" Mary-Lou cooed, staring up at the ceiling as they made their way through the station. Gwendoline had to admit… it certainly was beautiful. What did worry her though was the fact no one else seemed to be around.

It was the screaming that snapped her back to reality. She stared in horrified silence for a moment as two lurching old men grabbed Mary-Lou, and proceeded to lead her away. She broke into a clumsy run, cursing her decision to wear her best shoes.

"Hey! Come back here, what do you think you're doing with her!" She yelled catching up finally and pulling at one of the men's arm. Caught by surprise, the men let go, Mary-Lou hitting the ground running.

Gwendoline was about to break into a run after her, when she felt the steely grip of hands on her arms. Mary-Lou screamed, and paused, torn between running to her cousin or running to her parent's house.

"Mary, go! Get help, you idiot! I'm probably about to be ravished by these disgusting beasts and you're just _standing_ there! Use your head!" Gwendoline yelled, stamping on one of the men's feet, and struggling against the vice-like grip of their needle-poked arms.

Mary-Lou, not needing to be told twice, ran out of the station, not even pausing to look back. Gwendoline, still struggling, felt the relief that one of them had gotten out of this. However annoying Mary-Lou could be, she was still family. All thoughts soon vanished from her mind when something heavy hit her square on the back of the head, knocking her completely unconscious.

***** Later *****

Gwendoline's mind swam in and out of conscious thought, bobbing on the tides of dream and reality. Occasionally voices from outside of her mind flooded in.

"… Subject Gamma…"

"….May be too old… adult…"

"… Pheromones… little…?"

"…Attempt…"

When she finally did rise to full consciousness, she dared not open her eyes. Two men were arguing close by to where she was lying. And neither of them sounded like her Uncle Albert, that was for sure. She listened intently to their conversation.

"This is not the girl I selected, Doctor. She's not even a child!"

"Procedure was successful. Does it matter?"

"You succeeded? With a fully matured subject? Fascinating."

"I Need to see how interaction is. Suchong shall do this soon, When she is conscious."

"Who is she then?"

"Name is Gwendoline A. Hazelmere. Nineteen year old. Uncle and Aunt live in Olympus Heights-"

"And she'd like to know why the hell she's here thank you very much!" Gwendoline said coldly, sitting up. She opened her eyes, and stared at the two men intently. One of them was Asian by the look of him. Probably Chinese. She assumed he was 'Suchong'. The other man was tall, dark-haired.

"Miss Hazelmere. Our… sincere apologies for taking you by surprise when we invited you here." He said.

"Invited? Hah! You try to abduct my cousin, a _child_, and then you take me? What is wrong with you people? And… why does my head hurt…? What did you do to me?" She demanded, scowling.

"Miss Hazelmere. You are here because you are a success. Thanks to you, we've done what we have struggled to do for years. Create an effective Pair-bond between a subject, in this case you, and a Protector."

She narrowed her grey eyes and stared at him. What was he talking about.

"Right. And… who's the 'Protector' then?"

"We call him Subject Gamma. You want to see him? Come, come." The Doctor helped her down from the slab she'd been lying on. She was in a clean, tiled room in neutral colours. Despite the uniformed look of it, it still had that style and class that told her she was still somewhere in Rapture.

Doctor Suchong led her down the corridor. After the rest, Gwendoline's temper had subsided. She was usually a very calm docile woman. But being trapped in a railway car with a young child all day with no sleep, then finding out some weird quacks had performed some crazy experiment on her was enough to make anyone annoyed.

There was something odd about this place… It reminded her of an asylum. She shivered at the thought; asylums and hospitals always gave her that awful feeling of dread. As they went deeper into the building, something caught her attention. There was damage on the walls everywhere. Dents in metal, scratches, even bullet-holes.

Dr. Suchong watched her. Curious woman. First she snaps at people like some furious little dog, and now she's suddenly timid as a mouse. She was about 5'3'', and had pallid looking skin, short black hair and tired-looking grey eyes… She didn't look like she'd grown much at all in… the 'womanly' department. He hurriedly directed his attention away from that part of her. She met him with a blank stare.

"What is it doctor?"

"We almost there. Thats all."

"This place? It's practically in ruins…"

"Alpha Series aggressive and uncontrollable. Subject Gamma is in there." He explained.

"A-Aggressive and… uncontrollable? That doesn't sound like a protector at all…"

"You expected knight in shiny armour?"

At that she fell silent. 'There was no need to be rude about it…' She thought, but supposed she hadn't been very pleasant herself at first. She suddenly felt bad about being so annoyed with Mary-Lou… maybe this was some kind of punishment for being in such a bad mood…

"Subject Gamma is in there. I will stay in observation booth. You go." He said, going into a room on the side of the main door, leaving a confused and suddenly terrified Gwendoline standing facing the doors in front of her. She took a nervous step forward, and the doors slid open, revealing a darkened room.

'No turning back now…' She thought, and stepped into the room…


	2. Forever

**Here it is, chapter two. I was surprised by how many positive reviews I'd got just on the first chapter… I through I'd get totally bashed by the Bioshock community for trying this… Thank you everyone who's read and reviewed so far, and if there are any errors regarding character behaviour, continuity errors or anything else, please bring them to my attention and I will correct them. ^.^**

"**It takes a true connection to spark in each of us that special glow. Some say it's a delusion, a digital dream. But is it really the masquerade it seems? Or could it be a brave new world, where people are judged solely by the beauty of their character?"- Raven, Spicy City 1997**

Gwendoline squinted into the dark room she'd entered. It was some kind of ward-room. There were therapy beds pushed into one corner, the white paint of the bars peeling off revealing the rusted metal beneath like hideous metallic reptiles shedding skin. One of them still had some sort of plastic biohazard sheeting over it. That wasn't the truly disturbing thing though- the fact they were child-sized was. She shivered and carried on walking.

There was a passage near the back of the ward, lined with puddles of what she hoped to god was water. She supposed she was to follow that down to 'Subject Gamma'. Picking her way over piles of debris and cracked floor tiles, she entered another, even more ruined room. And that's where she saw the light.

***** Within the Observation Room*****

Dr. Suchong turned as his companion entered the observation room, just as Gwendoline scrambled into the holding room.

"Are you sure this is sensible, Doctor? We do, after all, have no idea how he is going to react."

"Bonding was successful, no? He will react good."

"And if he doesn't?"

"We say she die in an accident."

"…If you say so, Doctor. I'll leave the post-mortem decisions up to you."

***** The Holding Room*****

It was an oval-shaped red glow, but at the same time as it seemed just a light… she felt as if there was something beyond it, as if it was… watching her. Then, it moved. The light rose up as someone- **something**- stood up.

Fear paralyzed her. She was staring death in the face, and he wore a diving suit.

The creature let out an shriek, a horrific, inhuman noise, moving towards her with speed that was certainly mismatched for it's bulky appearance. She shut her eyes as she was thrust backwards against a wall with bone-crushing force, causing her to yelp in pain. She was held like that, her shoulders hurting, and the pressure around her arms telling her it was pinning her in place.

Nothing happened. Until slowly, one of her arms was released… and a cold, part-metallic, part rough fabric hand reached out to her face, with a gentleness that was even more terrifying than the bestial violence she'd experiences just seconds before. It was stroking her face…

Confusion over-rid her fear and she opened her eyes. The helmet now shone a greenish-yellow light, and it seemed behind that light it was focusing it's entire attention on her.

"…Subject… Gamma?" She managed finally, her voice returning to her as a quavering, high-pitched squeak.

_Yes._

It spoke? No. She hadn't heard it. The response appeared in her mind, as if it had been spoken, but she couldn't recall a voice at all.

"…Let go of me."

_Yes._

_***** _The Observation Room*****

"Fascinating. What is he doing?"

"Suchong doesn't know. Contact like that is not normal between Little Sister and Big Daddy."

"It seems as if he's caressing her… like one would a-"

"A…?"

"This is _incredible_. It's as if the whole dynamic of the Protector-Subject relationship has changed along with the Subject… Let her go, but make sure Subject Gamma goes after her… we need to observe this further."

***** The Holding Room *****

The pressure from Gwendoline's other hand was lifted and she slumped down from where she had been held. The Big Daddy watched her closely as she stood up, dusting herself off.

"My name is Gwendoline. And I'm going to leave, right now." She said, her voice still shaking. No matter whether it was attacking her or not, it was still… disturbing.

_I shall follow._

"What?"

_I shall follow, Gwendoline._

"You most certainly shall **not.** I don't know what all this is about, but you're… you are… whatever you are, you're not going anywhere, especially not with me!" She turned and made her way towards the passage way, scrambling over the debris piled once more. The thundering sounds behind her told her Gamma was following her anyway.

"Look you, just stay away from me! The last thing I need right now is a stalker in a diving suit!" She snapped, as he simply ploughed his was through the debris after her, a vulgar display of raw, animal strength. She tried not to looked afraid by the threat he potentially posed.

_I can't leave you. I must protect you._

"This is ridiculous. Whoever did this to me, I swear I'm going to sue them for this." She muttered a tad bitterly, as she made her way to the doors, where she was met by Dr. Suchong.

"You meet Gamma I see? You can go now."

"Look, Doctor. How can I get it to leave me alone? It keeps following me and saying things in my mind!" She said, despairingly.

"Oh, he won't leave. He must protect you! He saying things in mind hm? I need to write this down…"

He hurried away from her as Gamma strode up behind her.

_Did he hurt you?_

Gwendoline gritted her teeth in sudden annoyance. She disregarded Gamma's comment.

"Look, why are you following me? Don't you have something better to do?"

_We are bonded. Meant to be together._

"…Right. Sure. But I think I should have some say in this…" She said. This was starting to really unnerve her.

_Forever._

It was at this point Gwendoline Antonia Hazelmere ran for the first time in over a year.

***** The Household of Charles and Veronica Durance, Olympus Heights*****

It was late now. Gwendoline had managed to lose the Bid Daddy on her way out of Persephone and had reached the station in time to catch the last train. Now she was safe, at what was from now on her home… a small room in her Aunt and Uncle's ground-floor apartment. She sat on her bed in her white silk shift, reading some kind of popular women's newspaper, as she always did before bed.

Thunder rolled in the distance.

She flipped the pages of her newspaper, then paused. Thunder? They were miles under the sea, how on earth could there be thunder? Whatever it was it was closer now. A sickly green-yellow light shone through the window.

_Don't leave me again. I was… worried._

Gwendoline stared in disbelief. Getting rid of Gamma would be easier said than done_._


	3. Party

**Wow, chapter three already… Thank you once more for the reviews, It's given me a bit of a boost in confidence to keep writing this! Thanks for reading, even if you haven't reviewed.**

Gwendoline stumbled into the kitchen the next morning. She hadn't been able to sleep a wink, due to Gamma staring at her through the window all night. Her hair was a mess and her eyelids heavy, as she shuffled over to help Aunt Veronica with breakfast.

"What's wrong Gwen? You come in late after those awful men hassled you and you haven't even told me what happened…" She asked, patting her hand. Gwendoline watched her through blurry eyes. Aunt Veronica was her father's sister, a lovely woman who in her youth was an opera singer, something Gwendoline had once aspired to be herself.

Gwendoline made up an excuse, she'd got lost and took ages to find her way to a station. She seemed to buy the story. Gwendoline doubted Aunt Vee would believe her if she'd told the truth. Uncle Charles came in finally, greeting them both.

"Your Uncle Albert was asking about you Gwen. He's having another one of his parties over at the Sinclair Deluxe, he asked if you wanted to go." Charles said, flipping open his newspaper as he sat down at the table. Be placed an invitation on the table.

Uncle Charles was her father and Aunt Veronica's older brother, the oldest of the three siblings. He was a movie star, and was known for his extravagant parties, bad taste in women and his awful drinking and gambling habits. He was still Gwendoline's favourite uncle, regardless.

Gwendoline thought for a moment, then took the invitation off of the table.

"…I might as well, if Uncle Al's going to be there." She mumbled, sticking a pancake in her mouth and shuffling off to make herself look decent.

Gamma was sitting outside of the apartment building. He'd been there all night, just sitting. Watching. And Waiting.

"You're _still _here?"

_I'll always be here._

She shivered a bit. Hearing a Big Daddy say things like that was disturbing still. Gamma stood up. He was tall, probably even without the suit. She tore her eyes away from him hurriedly not wanting to give him any ideas he didn't already have.

_Where are we going?_

"There is no 'We'. I am going to my Uncle Albert's part, you can go somewhere. Anywhere, as long as it's not where I'm going."

Once again he didn't listen to her. She was now very much aware of how empty Rapture was… where had most of the people gone…? Sometimes she was convinced she'd seen shadows move where they shouldn't The noise of Gamma's footsteps finally brought her back from her thoughts."

"Look, Gamma, just-" She paused. Yelling at him wasn't working. Maybe she should try a different approach to this.

"Gamma, you want to protect me, lord knows why, but anyway. You want to make me happy, too, right?" She asked finally.

_Anything for you, Gwendoline._

She cringed a bit, but put on a false, toothy smile.

"How about… you keep far away, but keep me in sight? You can still make sure I'm safe at a distance…" She suggested after a moment. 'And that way I can pretend you're not with me…' She thought.

_All right then._

He stopped as she carried on walking in front, until he was a good few feet away from her, then carried on pacing after her.

*****Sinclair Deluxe*****

'This… is a pretty swanky place.' Gwendoline thought to herself, staring up at the hotel in front of her. She walked towards the entrance, suddenly feeling nervous. Uncle Al was a film star now… he'd be surrounded by other actors and actresses, models, musicians, businessmen… she'd heard a rumor on her way that Andrew Ryan himself was going to be there. She paused to look at herself in a window, realizing how plain she must look in her black and royal blue outfit.

_You are perfect._

She jumped almost a foot into the air. Gamma was standing directly behind her. Her face turned bright red.

"…Be quiet. I thought I told you to stay far away from me!"

_It is difficult to stay away from you._

"Well try to control yourself then! I'm going to the party now. Do not come in." She said, turning to walk in. Gamma reached out with sudden speed, grasping her hand. She tried to pull away, but his grip was vice-like.

_Be careful. Please Gwendoline._

"I don't need a babysitter Gamma. I'm nineteen years old. Now let go of me, you're hurting me."

He let go of her and slumped away, sitting down outside. Thank god no one was entering the building from this side, or she'd have died of embarrassment from people seeing her with him.

She squinted at him, and frowned. Was he… sulking? It didn't matter… did it?

She headed inside, towards the ball rooms inside the hotel. She was stopped at the door.

"Your invitation, miss?"

She took it out of her purse and held it out to the suited security guard. He looked at it and raised his eye brows, smiling.

"Miss Gwendoline Hazelmere? You're Mr. Hazelmere's niece! Welcome, come on in." He said, stepping out of the way, letting her pass.

She really did feel out of place now. Everyone was so… beautiful. She scuttled through the crowds until she spotted the trademark red hair of her Uncle Albert. She hurried over to him.

"Uncle Al!"

He beamed at her.

"He-hey, there's my little beauty! C'mere you!" He said, hugging her and ruffling her hair. He had that bad habit of still treating her like a twelve year old still.

"Congratulations on making it, Al."

He grinned. "Come on, I'll introduce you to Rapture's Finest!" He said, offering her his arm. He led her round, introducing her to film stars, singers…

***** Later *****

The evening was getting tedious. The eyes of scrutiny of pretty, talented people was starting to make Gwendoline uncomfortable, and Albert had drank so much he didn't even remember she was there. She made her way through the crowds, towards a back exit.

She pushed the rusting doors open, and exited into a dark, dank passageway, where piles of boxes and broken hotel fixtures were piled up. She headed down the alley, suddenly feeling on edge. She could hear something. Scrabbling, and muttering.

She was about to make it to the end of the alley when she was grabbed from behind. She screamed, but was muffled by a hideous, deformed hand covered in pustules. A cancerous, deformed face eyed her up and down.

"Heheh… ain't you something? A bitch like you will do me just fine, whether you've got Adam or not…" He said, his voice drowned by uncontrolled drool. She struggled against him desperately.

"Stop that, you whore…" He snapped, pulling a rusty knife from the remnants of his jacket. She froze, terrified. Great. Just Great. She closed her eyes tightly and tried to pretend it wasn't happening, that she was at home asleep…and this was a bad dream.

A scream pierced through her mind.

"Awww, shit…shit, shit,shii-AAAAGUH!" The Splicer was ripped from her back, and as she opened her eyes, she found herself staring at a horrific scene. Gamma was standing in front of her, holding the Splicer by the top of his head. The light in his helmet bathed the pitiful creature in red, as Gamma reached for the diving knife on his belt, unsheathed it and sliced the Splicer's head off.

"…G-Gamma..?" She whispered, terrified at his rage.

The light shifted through orange and yellow to green once more as he turned to her, sheathing the diver's knife, and stooping on one knee before her.

_He was a threat. Threats must be eliminated._

"Don't scare me like that!" She said, realizing she was crying all of a sudden. She wasn't sure whether it was shock or relief… or something else. Gamma watched her for a moment then reached out for her, embracing her. She wept on his chest for a moment, before realizing what she was doing, and pushing away, her face bright red again. He was pretty solidly built...

"I-I'm not a baby, I don't need your pity." She sniffled, turning away. Gamma was about to reach out to her again, but hesitated.

_I will not let that happen to you again._


	4. Robert

**Sorry this chapter took me such a long time. I've been doing a lot of work in preparation for my A2-Level year. But I think it's time to introduce a new important character, just to keep you all interested. Please, enjoy, and thank you for your kind reviews, and for just bothering to read in the first place! This is a direct continuation from the third chapter, in case you get confused.**

Gamma and Gwendoline sat in the alley for a moment, in awkward silence. After ransacking the Splicer's body, Gamma had found a couple of dollars, some kind of fuel and a jam jar filled with dirty water.

Gwendoline had watched in silent horror. Is that how most people in Rapture lived? So poor that the couldn't even afford clean water? She turned to leave, feeling sick after looking at the body for too long, when the back exit she'd come out of swung open, and a head poked itself out.

"You alright out there? I heard screaming." A voice called out.

It was definitely male, and lo and behold a tall, wiry young man in a Sinclair Deluxe staff uniform stepped out into the alley. His dark hair was slicked back as was in style, and he had a kindly smile on his handsome, youthful face.

Gwendoline blushed in embarrassment and Gamma hurried up behind her, putting a hand on his diver's knife, But Gwendoline put her hand on his to stop him. He hesitantly let go of the knife's hilt but watched the man suspiciously through his helmet.

"I know you!" She said, squinting at him in the dark. "You're the one who does the cleaning at my Uncle and Aunt's apartment! Why are you here, and what's with the hotel uniform? Are you some sort of spy?" She questioned, her eyes narrowing even more.

He laughed a bit, but not unkindly.

"Hah, that's a good imagination you've got there, miss. Nah, I have quite a few different jobs, if I want to make ends meet I have to, see? My name's Robert, by the way. Robert Wallis." He held out his hand to her, smiling sweetly.

Gwendoline took his hand and shook it, returning the smile nervously.

"My… My name is Gwendoline. It's uh… nice to meet you, I guess." She said.

Gamma shuffled uncomfortably. He didn't like this… man touching Gwendoline, and if she hadn't told him not to he probably would have ripped out his throat already.

Robert stared up at Gamma.

"How on earth did you get yourself a Big Daddy, eh? They're usually following those little girls around…"

Gwen explained, realizing she didn't really have any way out of it.

"So he's been 'bonded' to you and won't leave you alone? I'd say you're lucky."

"…Lucky? Lucky I have a **stalker **in a diving suit?" She snapped.

"Yeah! I mean, if you hadn't had him around…" He pointed to the Splicer's corpse.

"What do you think he'd have done with you? You've got your own personal bodyguard, Gwen!"

"Don't call me Gwen. I hardly know you!"

"Calm down, calm down… Look, he saved your life, right? I've seen Big Daddies die to protect Little Sisters. He'd probably do the same for you, that's all I'm saying. Just think about it. A-Anyway… I should go back to work. See you around Gwendoline. If you need any information about Rapture, I'm your guy. I've lived here… about four, five years?" He waved, then went back inside, leaving Gwendoline with a guilty, sinking feeling inside.

_What is wrong?_

She looked up at Gamma, her eyes welling up a bit more.

"What Robert telling the truth, Gamma? You'd risk your own life?" She asked, her voice rather quiet. She really had been kind of cruel to him, hadn't she? He knelt before her, and held out his hand to her.

_I said I would protect you Gwendoline. Forever._

She watched him in silence for a moment, before reaching out hesitantly, letting him hold her hands. She didn't feel quite as disgusted any more. Yes, he was creepy, and he said really disturbing things for a freak in a diving suit. But he'd saved her life and pretty much said he'd willingly do it again. She stared at their intertwined hands, and realized that she could only just get her hands around three of his fingers… was that the size of his real hands, or was it just the suit? Sometimes she wasn't even sure if there was a man behind the suit or not…

_Gwendoline?_

She looked up at him as he called her.

"…Your hands are cold, Gamma." She said, her face turning a rather delicate pink colour.

_Sorry._

That time she couldn't help a small giggle. Gamma finally let go of her hands, and drew himself up to his full height.

"We should go home. It's late and Aunt Vee will worry."

_We? You said there was no ''we'._

She blushed and frowned again, turning away down the alley to head towards home.

"Well it seems I don't get a choice in the matter, so I suppose there is. B-But don't get any ideas."

Gamma watched her from inside the glass of his helmet… and smiled.

**I'm sorry this chapter was so short. It was more to introduce Robert, who is going to be quite… 'important' in the future. I'll hopefully but updating frequently again now I'm getting back Into my usual routine. Thanks for being so patient…**


	5. Nameless

_**Sorry it took me so long to update! I've had so much work to do. But I'm adding two chapters this time, so please enjoy. I'll try to make time to update frequently again, but if I can't manage it, it may be a week in between each. Forgive me!**_

Gwendoline woke up the next day, surprising herself by how rested she felt. Most mornings it seemed that no matter how much she slept it was never enough. Swinging her spindly legs out of bed, she glanced up at the window, to be met by the now slightly more familiar oval of light that was part of Gamma's helmet.

She was beginning to become used to having him there. And Robert was right... if more of those 'Splicers' or whatever they were called were starting to appear, having Gamma around might not be so bad after all.

Uncle Charles had recommended going to Fort Frolic, saying since there wasn't much for her to do; she might as well go and enjoy herself. She'd decided to take his advice, hoping this time it wouldn't almost get her killed. She hurriedly put on one of her nicer outfits and headed out the door, finding Gamma waiting outside for her.

_Where are we going, Gwendoline?_

"Fort Frolic. So we need to head for the Metro station. You... you lead the way, Gamma, you always look so sure of yourself." She said, finally.

_You have forgotten the way._

She turned scarlet again, embarrassed, and surprised by how easily he'd been able to guess that correctly.

"N-No... I-I just want you to go first!"

_If it will make you happy then..._

He began to lead the way; his footsteps making the ground shake. She wondered if that was the suit, or if he was really that heavy... She tore her eyes away from him again. She shouldn't think like that! He was probably not even human any more under that suit... but the possibility was intriguing.

They boarded the Metro, and sat beside each other in awkward silence. No one else was travelling in the same cart as them... Not that anyone would dare get close to them, considering how aggressive Gamma tended to be, especially when with her.

"Gamma?"

_What is it, Gwendoline?_

"Who... are you? Gamma can't be your real name; that would be silly, what's your _real _name?" She asked, before she could stop herself. She regretted it almost immediately. He'd probably not want to talk about it. Would he even know how to answer that question?

A painful silence passed between the two of them. Before Gamma shifted slightly, turning himself to better face her.

_I do not understand your question. I am Gamma. I am your protector. And you Gwendoline are my everything._

She cringed at him saying that. Why did he have to say stuff like that? It was... creepy, even if she'd decided to just live with it. But it hadn't answered her question. She decided to try a different one.

"Well then, what do you look like? Without your helmet, I mean. You must at least know that."

He seemed to pause in thought for a moment, reaching up so his hands were hovering by the sides of his helmet for a moment, before they dropped to his sides suddenly.

_I have not removed my helmet for a long time. I do not remember what I look like._

Gwendoline felt her heart wrench. He'd been like this for that long? She couldn't help but feel pain for him, even if he didn't feel it himself.

"Gamma. I want to find out who you really are, all right? I don't want you to just be some nameless man in a diving suit, especially if you're planning to follow me around all the time." She said.

Gamma watched her, solemnly, before he reached out for her, then hesitated, remembering how she usually reacted if he tried to touch her.

_I do not care who I was. I am with you now. And all there is now is my duty to protect._

"I want to know who you were. And that's final, don't argue with me." She snapped finally, frowning. Honestly, you try to do someone a favour and they throw it back in your face! She just couldn't win.

***** Fort Frolic Metro Station *****

As Gwendoline stepped out of the Metro Cart, her eyes lit up with joy.

"...Shopping." She squeaked. She'd had no idea that there would be so many shops here... there were bars, casinos... so many different places to go.

Gamma, who came up behind her, didn't seem to care much. But that couldn't be expected from a man who wore the same outfit every day, she supposed.

"Come on, Gamma! Let's at least try to enjoy ourselves." She said, attempting a smile. She felt really bad for how she had been acting before, and so, trying to reconcile after her questioning session, linked her arms through one of his.

Gamma stared down at her for a moment, before moving his arm to better accommodate hers. People were staring at them suspiciously, fearfully. But she'd rather be safe right now, especially after the day before. She led Gamma down towards the Atrium, listening to the gossip of people wandering around.

"...Ryan... Eve's Garden..."

"Seeing... again."

"...Favourite girl..."

Ryan? As in Andrew Ryan? He was here, right now? She felt a little release of excitement within her chest. It was like finding out a major celebrity was nearby, for some reason.

"Gamma, I want to try and find Andrew Ryan! People are saying he's around here... and I want to say thank you for him allowing my family to come here." She said.

Gamma stared at her, feeling a pang of jealousy. Why couldn't' it just be the two of them? He let her arms go, and stood back.

_If that is what you want._

"Oh, don't be so silly, Gamma." She said, realizing he must have thought into it. "I'm just going to say thank you, that's all!" She said, frowning at him.

Gamma said nothing. Was he sulking again? She sighed, giving up. She supposed it was the protectiveness; everyone must seem to be a threat to him... She looked around... where would Mr. Ryan go? She gazed around... no, she doubted he'd go to that boutique, even if she desperately wanted to take a look at that green dress...

"Maybe I should just ask?" She mumbled.

"Ask what?"

Gwendoline shrieked, spinning round, and Gamma reached for his diving knife.

Robert was standing behind her, dressed in slightly more casual clothing than his uniform.

"Gamma, it's okay, it's just Robert."

Gamma glanced bitterly at Robert through his helmet, and removed his hand from his knife. When would this pest leave Gwendoline alone?

Robert smiled sweetly at Gwendoline, whose cheeks were a bit red now.

"Who were you looking for, Gwendoline? A celebrity? You're one of those star-chasing types, huh?"

She blushed even more.

"Of course not! I'm looking for... A...An..."

"Andrew Ryan, by any chance?" He said, smiling slyly. She blushed even more. How did people keep telling exactly what she was going to say? Was she that transparent? Or was Robert just one of those sweet, understanding types... even in his casual clothing... he was still so smart looking.

"He's down at Eve's Garden, if you must know. I wouldn't go in there if I were you in case people think you're one of the 'working girls'." He said.

"I... don't know what I can do then..." She said, suddenly feeling disappointed. Robert watched her for a moment, thoughtfully.

"Ah! I know. How about, we go wait outside for him? He'll come out soon, he's been there most of the day. I'll wait with you so you don't look out of place."

She looked up at him, surprised by his suggestion. Wouldn't it make him look bad, standing outside that place too? She smiled finally.

"Sure. If you don't mind standing around outside of a 'club' like that."

"Hah, no I don't mind waiting around outside one of my workplaces." He said, indicating her to follow him.

She almost tripped over at his reply, and blinked furiously.

"W-What? Workplace! Please don't tell me you're a-"

"I work behind the bar, Gwendoline. You jump to some funny conclusions, you know that?" He said, smiling still. Did nothing phase this guy? She'd just suggested he was… of questionable affections, and he's just laughed it off.

Blushing and suddenly uncomfortable, Gwendoline followed Robert, Gamma shuffling behind them in the shadows.

_**Sorry this cut out so suddenly, but the next chapter directly follows it, so it'll make sense, I promise. Eeep! I finally get to write as Andrew Ryan soon! I hope I don't mess it up…**_


	6. Andrew Ryan

_**I apologize in advance for my depiction of Andrew Ryan. I'm afraid I find him very difficult to write as, as much as I enjoy trying. I thought I wanted to have Gwendoline meet quite a few important characters in Rapture… But I didn't realize I'd end up butchering them so much. Forgive me, and try to enjoy the chapter!**_

Robert had led Gwendoline and Gamma to the Eve's Garden 'gentlemen's club' as it was called. A soft, sticky red glow from lights in the ceiling was cast down on the front doors, and the heavy-set guard at the door had been eyeing them all suspiciously for the last few minutes…

Gamma, who Gwendoline had decided was definitely sulking, was hiding in a shadowy corner nearby, staring intently at Robert, daring him to make one wrong move, and excuse for him. Any excuse would do.

"We've been out here a long time, Robert…" Gwendoline said, in a nervous, artificially cheerful tone. "Maybe we should just… you know… go?"

Robert grinned at her, and ran a hand over his dark, slicked-back hair.

"You're not backing out are you, Gwen? Just relax, it's like Mr. Ryan himself kept saying. There are no gods or kings in Rapture, so don't work yourself up."

"You're a louse, Robert Wallis." Gwendoline muttered, folding her arms and frowning.

"I know I am." He said, cheerfully, as the doors to Eve's Garden swung open once more. A smartly dressed dark haired man stepped out, spoke momentarily to the guard at the door and made his way past him.

Robert elbowed Gwendoline, eyes bright.

"There he is! Gwendoline, go, hurry!" He said, nudging her.

Gwendoline, nervous beyond belief took a few steps after the man, before hurrying after him.

"U-Uhm, excuse me, M-Mr Ryan?"

He turned to her, just as she caught her shoe on something on the floor, and tripped rather fantastically, landing face first in front of his feet.

There was silence for a moment. Gwendoline silently wished she could just wake up, and pretend that had **not **just happened.

Robert closed his eyes, and bit his lip. That _had _to have hurt. Gamma had started, but paused. Gwendoline always got angry at him when she was talking to others.

The silence continued. She heard the sounds of someone crouching next to her.

"Can I help you, young lady?" A voice asked. It's tone was one of amusement. She raised her head slightly, to see a hand extended to her. She took it shakily, and was helped to her feet by no other than Andrew Ryan himself.

"Th-th-thank you sir…" She mumbled quietly. She'd never felt so embarrassed in her entire life. He smiled at her, a tired, but rather arrogant smile.

"You should be careful. You'll hurt yourself, and it wouldn't do for a pretty young lady like yourself to be in pain. Now, how can I, Andrew Ryan, help you, miss…?"

"G-Gwendoline! Gwendoline Hazelmere! M-Mister Ryan, I-I just wanted to th-thank you for… for letting my family come here!" She blurted out, avoiding his eyes, embarrassed and rather scared of the man, despite the fact he wasn't particularly intimidating.

"Hazelmere, hm? You're the niece of Al Hazelmere, a very talented man. Your family is full of talented, brilliant minds miss Hazelmere. Those are the kinds of minds I want in Rapture. You are welcome." He nodded a goodbye, and went on his way.

Gwendoline stared after him, in embarrassment and confusion, before floating over to Gamma and Robert, who had hurried over to her.

"Gwen?"

_Gwendoline, are you all right? Did he hurt you?_

"…Eeep." She managed, before hiding her face in Gamma's chest. He put his arms around her protectively, staring intently at Robert, who, not understanding the look, shrugged.

"Well, uh… since you look busy… I'll uh… take my leave now…" He said, shuffling off hurriedly. Gamma was beginning to make him feel uncomfortable too.

***** Observation Room, Unknown Location *****

"How is the observation going, Doctor?"

"Subject Gamma acting as same. He seem less like daddy and more like… lover."

"As I suspected… Since miss Hazelmere is an adult… the whole nature of their bond is altered by her age and lack of conditioning… fascinating."

"You want Suchong to carry on observing?"

"Yes Doctor. How did he respond to the little 'problem' you set loose near the Sinclair Deluxe?"

"Killed him with ease. Even with just knife."

"Continue the monitoring then. I'll come for your report later."

_**Sorry this was so short. I found this chapter very difficult to write. I'll try harder next time.**_


	7. Daddy

_**It's been way, way too long. I'm sorry I haven't updated recently, so here I am. I've had a major case of writer's block, but I'm just recovering, as my mind's beginning to untwist. This chapter may be a little bit boring… so I'm sorry, but I couldn't move it along too fast.**_

A week or so later, Gwendoline received another party invitation, this time in the post. She opened it at breakfast, curious. Was it from uncle Al? She took a bite of bacon as she unfolded the invitation; a tasteful square of cream and gold filigree.

She dropped her fork, causing uncle Charles to start a bit from behind his newspaper. Aunt Veronica looked around, concerned.

"What's wrong, Gwen? Is it from Uncle Al?" Mary-Lou, who was sat beside her asked, craning her neck to see.

"…It… it's from… A-Andrew Ryan. 'Dear Miss Hazelmere, I hope you will excuse me for obtaining your address. Your uncle shall be attending one of my little parties. It would be a pleasure if you would join us, a mind like yours needs exercise, or knowledge quickly becomes stale. Regards, A. Ryan.'" She read, faintly.

"Oh my goodness…" Aunt Veronica said, staring in surprise.

"Andrew Ryan? Well, well. You've got to go then, sweetheart." Uncle Charles said, flipping the page of his paper and sipping from his coffee.

Gwendoline nodded vaguely, and stumbled off to her room. Gamma, who had been gazing intently through the window, perked up and pressed his hands against the pane. She hurried over and slid open the window, which was facing out onto the 'street'.

"Gamma, read this." She said, holding out the invitation to him. He took the invitation from her, holding it between two fingers to he could still read it.

_Are we going?_

"I think we have to… it is Andrew Ryan…"

_Do you want to go?_

"Maybe. Yes. Yes, I do! He said there would be lots of brilliant minds there, they won't be like all those silly actresses and film directors Uncle Al invites to his parties."

Gamma made a strange noise… was he laughing? She smiled a bit, he sounded kind of funny.

"Anyway, I should probably pick an outfit…" She said, walking over to her wardrobe, and opening the doors. Gamma shifted so he could carry on watching her.

_You look beautiful in whatever you wear Gwendoline. But maybe the mint green one._

Gwendoline looked around at him in surprise and laughed. So, he had a sense of humour too? He was becoming more and more human to her… was it that she just hadn't noticed before?

"Well then, personal stylist, Gamma… Mint green it is!" She said, setting out the dress on her bed and rooting around for her shoes.

***** Later that evening *****

Gwendoline was staring intently at herself in the mirror, frowning. Due to her self-consciousness, she had the habit of never being happy with how she looked. She adjusted her necklace again, for the tenth time, and sighed.

_You are so beautiful, Gwendoline._

"Shut up… I look awful, everyone's going to laugh at me." She mumbled, blushing scarlet. Gamma reached into the window, and stroked her cheek with a hand, causing her to flinch and shuffle away.

_Do not worry. You will be fine._

She sighed and got up. He was probably right, even if he did have an unnerving was of saying it. She pulled on her coat over her dress and walked towards the door. Andrew Ryan had invited her, _her! _She felt honoured, proud and understandably nervous… she was going to meet the true greatest minds in rapture. Regardless of what Mr. Ryan said… these people were the monarchs of Rapture…

She hurried out of the door, being met by Gamma, who had immediately moved towards her, like a faithful familiar. She didn't find him himself creepy any more… but his behaviour, that was another story. He would switch from humane to bestial in an instant… his strength and hostility towards others terrified her, but his gentleness towards her made her feel safe, protected.

She said nothing to him and, as he followed behind her, headed into the constant dimness of Rapture's electric-lit streets. The now reassuring sounds of Gamma's heavy metallic footsteps echoed behind her, however… she was sure she didn't just hear one Gamma… She stopped suddenly, almost being ploughed into by Gamma, who halted just in time, confused and casting the light from his helmet to and fro to find what had made her stop.

The heave footsteps continued. The indistinguishable sound of a little girl talking could be heard also, from further along the street, round a corner, down an alley… the sounds were distant, she couldn't make out where. Robert _had _mentioned little girls… She looked up at Gamma and was about to speak when a scream and a series of shots rang out.

A whale-like howl echoed through the streets, followed by more gunfire, screams and yells of someone, something adult. Gamma dived in front of her, forcing her back against a wall, despite the gunfire being distant. She knew this, however fear got the better of her and she clung onto his lower back desperately, burying her face in the rough fabric and cold hard metal of his suit

A tremendous, wailing howl, weeping and whimpering of a child… silence. Gwendoline slackened her grip on Gamma, and stepped out slowly to the side of him, as he drew his knife cautiously

"G-Gamma…?" She managed, the name leaving her mouth as a whisper.

_Stay close. _

"What… what was that? I heard a little girl… We can't just leave her, she may be alive, Gamma. I'm not going to abandon a child…" She thought of Mary-Lou, despite how annoying she could be, she was still precious to her…

_Its dangerous though… I am supposed to protect me._

"Then do your job! I need to go that way to the station anyway…" She snapped. How could he be so… insensitive? He worried about her, yet not about anyone else…

They moved forwards cautiously, Gamma with his knife raised in front of him, Gwendoline picking her way behind him. They turned a corner and were faced with a scene Gwendoline hadn't even seen in the scariest horror movies she'd ever watched. A Big Daddy, a proud, powerful creature, lay dead, his helmet shattered, his dropped weapon lying on the ground behind him. Bullet casings littered the floor like brazen snowfall, and pools of thick, oily blood made it slippery and difficult to walk. The bodies of a man and woman lay on the ground, both had machine guns clutched to their bodies. They had been mangled, presumably by the Big Daddy.

There was no sign of a little girl. Only a small, cobbled-together doll; a crude, poorly made imitation model of the 'Daddy' that now lay slain a few metres away. Gwendoline, her face pale with horror, crouched down and picked up the doll, staring at it in disgust, sadness, confusion. Gamma, who had assessed the situation as being safe, had sheathed the knife and was now inspecting the corpse of his doppelganger.

After she had finished being sick, Gwendoline placed the doll in a safe corner, in case the girl came back for it, and walked over slowly to Gamma. He was still sat, staring down at the Big Daddy's brutalized form.

"Gamma… are… you okay?"

_Why did they kill him, Gwendoline?_

She stared at him, her heart swelling with pity. She didn't know how to answer him, because she didn't know why… and seeing Gamma so… vulnerable… was scaring her more than anything that could have took place here. She walked over to the kneeling figure and placed her spindly arms around him.

After Gamma had regained his composure, he walked over to the Big Daddy's weapon. He couldn't protect anyone now, but Gamma could. He picked up the Rivet Gun, and studied it for a moment, made his way back to the Big Daddy's body and collected the ammunition from his belt, slotting it onto his own.

_I won't end up like him Gwendoline. I will protect you, forever._

"_Stop being such a big girl's blouse Gamma. Hurry up, I'm late already." She said, snapping to hide her urge to squeal at the fact he actually looked rather…. Heroic._


	8. Bravery

_**It's been a while! I've been in Italy the last week or so, sadly without access to the interwebs, so story-writing hasn't been much of an option. But now, I'm back and ready to pick up where I left off. Sorry to keep you all waiting!**_

As she arrived at Andrew Ryan's party, she was surprised by what she found. Sure, there were plenty of people, but they all looked so… shabby. Compared to the glamour and style of Uncle Al's friends, it was like looking at a flock of sparrows after seeing birds of paradise. These were scientists though, she reminded herself. They had far more important things to think about.

Gamma had, as always, reluctantly agreed to wait outside. He seemed to be obsessed with his new weapon, toting it and holding it as if he were prepared to fire. Gwendoline was just glad he had something to keep him occupied for once…

She finally spotted Andrew Ryan, dressed in his smart, well-fitting suit and talking with someone she knew already.

"Doctor Suchong?" She said, surprised as she walked up to them. The doctor turned to her, obviously surprised at her presence.

"Miss Hazelmere. You are you here?" He asked, regarding the young woman clad in green before him.

"I see you two are already acquainted. I invited miss Hazelmere to join us." Andrew Ryan said, gracing her with a polite smile. She turned red in embarrassment, and managed a strained smile.

"I don't suppose Doctor, you could explain how you know miss Hazelmere? It's… quite the coincidence." He said, smiling at Dr. Suchong. It was really a smile. It was a challenge. Suchong frowned, but obliged him.

"Miss Hazelmere… is only successful adult candidate in Protection Program. She is paired with Subject Gamma, she big success." He explained.

Andrew Ryan regarded her, his gaze far more intense. He knew full well the 'accidents' that had occurred with the very early Alpha Series… he was surprised the girl wasn't dead yet.

"You're quite the interesting young woman, aren't you? Come, let me introduce you to my colleagues." He said, finally. She began to slowly feel that she wasn't here as just 'a brilliant mind' as he'd said. She was an experiment, they were observing her here, weren't they?

He led her to a group of four others, three men and a tired-looking woman with dark hair, who turned to examine this intruder in their midst.

" And who is this, Andrew? She's a little young for you don't you think?" Said one of the men, smiling in a joking manner. Gwendoline turned scarlet, how dare he suggest that?

Andrew smirked a bit, and nudged her in front of him, giving them full opportunity to scrutinize her properly.

"This is Gwendoline Hazelmere. Doctor Suchong tells me she's been a successful participant in the Protector Program. She is quite the brilliant mind herself. Miss Hazelmere, this is Sander Cohen, Dr. Brigid Tenenbaum, Gilbert Alexander and Dr. Steinman, some of the greatest minds in rapture."

"U-Uh… it's… a-an honour to meet you all…" She squeaked, too dumbstruck to speak. She was in the presence of Rapture's elite! But… someone was missing. There was one other person who was known as the 'best and brightest' and yet… they were inexplicably missing.

"Miss Hazelmere, what is your field of study?" Tenenbaum asked suddenly, watching her in a way that made her feel uncomfortable. Tenenbaum had been involved in research into the development of ADAM… she was probably one of the smartest women in the world!

"…N-Nuclear Physics, I-Its not as interesting as your work though, Dr. Tenenbaum… nowhere near as important."

She laughed suddenly, making Gwendoline jump.

"You say that, but work is what you make. Look at Herr Cohen, he is artist. His work changes people, as mine has. You cannot simply say someone's work is less important than another's without looking at its implications." She explained. Gwendoline listened intently, hanging onto her every word. She really was smart… she was one of the two women in the science world she admired the most…

***** Later *****

"… And Dr. Tenenbaum told me she thought I had potential as a scientist! Isn't it great, Gamma?" Gwendoline finished her little ramble about the events of the party. Gamma said nothing, and carried on trudging behind her.

She frowned. And turned to him suddenly, finding herself met with his chest far closer to her than she'd thought it would be. He stumbled ,then stared down at her.

"What's wrong now? Gamma, why aren't you talking to me?" She asked, finally. He knelt before her and placed a finder to his helmet.

_Something's coming._

Gwendoline turned around, and found a young woman with her arms behind her back standing in the opening of the alley they were walking down. She was wearing a red dress, and her one lovely blond hair was matted and messy. There was a slightly maddened look on her pretty face.

"Hi there sailor." She said to Gamma, her eye twitching slightly. It was obvious she was having some kind of delusion. "You looking for a good time?"

Gamma tensed up and reached around to take out his Rivet Gun, as the woman produced a wrench from behind her back and began running towards them, kicking off her ruined high heels as she did. Gwendoline ducked as Gamma fired at the woman, clipping her shoulder, causing her to scream madly.

"AAhgh! You **bastard! **You need to treat a lady better- Wait… wh-where's the little girl? You tin cans look after 'em, where is she!" She shrieked, swinging the wrench wildly at Gamma as he pulled his diving knife out with his other hand, blocking her frenzied attacks and aiming at her head with the rivet gun, pulling the trigger in a rain of light and blood.

The woman's body crumpled to the floor, headless and limp. Gwendoline trembled slightly. She had looked so normal… is that what ADAM did to people? She watched as Gamma looted the body, her mind wandering to prevent her from realizing the horrible truth about what he was doing. She watched his arms… was that the fabric of his suit moving? Or his muscles rippling beneath his suit? She blushed red at the thought. She should _not _be thinking like that.

He turned back round, slotting a new clip of rivets into place and walked back over to her, putting the gun away. He reached out to her, and she batted his hand away.

_Gwendoline?_

"You have blood on your hands Gamma." She said, shivering. Blood always made her feel a bit queasy, and this was becoming a bit much. She hoped this wasn't going to become a regular occurrence… her aunt and uncle sure hadn't mentioned this when she'd moved here…

Gamma slumped a bit, and went over to where there was some kind of drinking fountain. There was the sound of running water, and he turned back to her.

_Is that better, Gwendoline?_

"Now your hands are wet! You're still not touching me!"

He seemed to be sulking again and Gwendoline gave up. She walked over to him and, standing on the tips of her toes placed her hands on his shoulders.

"You were very brave though. Thanks Gamma." She managed a smile. He stared at her through his helmet, and moved his hands to embrace her, she tapped his hands away.

"Oh no you don't. Your hands are still wet." She said, smiling. She didn't feel angry about it… and it was kind of funny to see how disappointed he was… maybe there was some sincerity behind what he kept saying? Nah, it was the mind control. The reminder was saddening almost.

People don't really love others that unconditionally. It's just since his mind's not his own right now… isn't it?


	9. Discovery

_**Since I really had a blast from the inspiration laser, I'm uploading another chapter too! This is quite a boring one though, I can't promise it'll be interesting… But I'll keep working on it!**_

The Pauper's Drop metro station was darker, and untidy compared to others. Litter blanketed the floor, and there was a leak in a corner no one had bothered (or probably could afford) to fix. Gwendoline had asked to meet Robert, she had a few questions for him… the incident with the Big Daddy, and that young woman had scared her, and if anyone would know about it, it would be Robert.

He'd agreed to meet her here on his way home from one of his many jobs, the man didn't seem to do much except work…

Gamma was on edge, looking around constantly. This is where that other… deformed man had attacked them, no wonder he was so cautious. She'd stayed close to him, not just because of her own fears, but to try and put his mind at ease.

Robert finally arrived, dressed in a cook's apron; one of his jobs was in the kitchens at an up-market restaurant. He smiled in that sweet way of his, and Gwendoline turned pink.

"H-Hello Robert…"

"Gwen. Hey, Gamma."

Gamma made a grunting sound under his helmet, and turned his back to him. Gwendoline scowled. Was he…jealous or something? Because she got on well with Robert? He was such a child sometimes.

"Come on, we'll go back to my place." Robert said, then after a moment, he turned a bit red himself and hurriedly added. "N-Not for anything like that, j-just so we can talk properly. I-It's cold out here anyway."

She nodded slowly; she never have thought that kind of thing about Robert anyway. Something seemed different about him though he seemed… nervous about something, distracted almost. She followed him to an area filled with apartments.

They walked up a few flights of stairs and along a corridor. Apartment 54. Robert fiddled with the keys as Gamma walked up behind them. He begrudgingly stayed outside as Robert opened the door for Gwendoline.

His apartment was smaller, and shabbier than her Aunt and Uncle's. Boxes and newly-washed uniforms and work clothes were scattered around, and most of the table was covered by books, old newspapers and an old radio.

"I'll get us some coffee." Robert said, hurrying into the kitchen. She nodded and sat down, examining the other items on the coffee table. There was a collection of buttons, a sewing kit and a half-mended jacket. She guessed he had to do all that kind of stuff himself… She then noticed something.

It was the only expensive-looking item in the room… a sterling silver picture frame, like the type you would get as a wedding gift. There was a picture of a younger Robert, his arm around a pretty young woman holding a child. Gwendoline's heart wrenched slightly. Who was that in the picture? She picked it up, as Robert walked in. He hesitated, but carried on, setting the cups of coffee on the table and sitting next to her.

"You found them, huh?" He said, a sad, faraway look coming to his face. Gwendoline nodded, handing the frame back to him.

"Who is that?" She asked. Robert sighed, looking as though he was in pain just thinking about it. She immediately regretted asking.

"That was… my wife. Her name was Angelique, she was French. And that was our daughter, Mimi. She was three years old when…" He bit his lip. She reached out cautiously and rested a hand on his shoulder. She suddenly felt guilty. Guilty for asking him, guilty for thinking she could have been…

"What happened? Do you… want to stop talking about it?" She asked finally.

"There was a fire. I had been at work at the time, I used to work during the night. Neither of them survived. I moved here to start afresh… but its just… it was my fault. If I'd have stayed there-"

"You might have died too. Do you think Angelique would have wanted that? You think she'd want every member of her family gone? I know you miss them, but don't say 'what if' ever, Robert, it won't help you and it won't help them!" She snapped, then clamped a hand over her mouth.

"O-Oh god… I-I'm so sorry, Robert I-" He shook his head, and smiled.

"You're right, I suppose. I wish I could've helped, but there's not much I could have done. I'll just try and live a good life for all three of us. Now, uh…anyway, let's change the subject, please?" He said, hurriedly. She nodded.

"What did you want to ask about then, Gwen?" He said, picking up his coffee cup and taking a long drink.

She explained about the Big Daddy's attackers and the woman who'd tried to attack Gamma. Robert listened intently, and nodded.

"So you want to know about Splicers? They're pretty much a bunch of drug addicts. ADAM is their fix of choice, apparently some of them have started developing deformities… but I've seen people go crazy from over-use before. Just be careful. ADAM can give us incredible power, but as you've seen… it has consequences."

Gwendoline nodded. "Have.. You ever used ADAM then? You know a lot about it."

"No. I've never had the money. But I… work as a laboratory aide in Fontaine Futuristics. Let's just say the testing processes weren't pleasant." He shivered a bit. She stared at him. He managed to keep all of his other jobs while doing that? She was surprised he even had time to sleep…

"I need your help then, Robert. I want to find out who Gamma really was… and if you work there, I want you to help me find out. The Protector Program was started there, right? They'd have some information, wouldn't they?"

Robert bit his lip. This would be risky… and he was pretty sure there'd be nothing left of Gamma's origins except in…

"Fine. I'll help you, you'll come in with me, You'll be allowed in by the scanner anyway, but I'll take you around to where you need to go. But… easy as it'll be for you to get your way in… it'll be difficult from there on."

She nodded, a determined look on her face. She deserved to know who Gamma was… whether it mattered to him or not. Robert sighed, then finally spoke.

"Then, I'll meet you at the same station tomorrow night. We'll get this over and done with."


	10. Photograph

_**Here we are, hitting double digits! I feel so accomplished, this story has made me feel confident in my writing again. Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews you've given me!**_

_The sticky lights of the metro station were making Gwendoline feel uncomfortable. It was almost 10:30 pm, the time Robert had asked her to meet him. Gamma was by her side, though he didn't really know why they were here._

_Please, Gwendoline. Tell me?_

"No Gamma. It's… a surprise." She said, not really sure if she wanted to tell him she was trying to find who he really was. He hadn't been fond of the idea when she'd mentioned it last time, would anything have changed?

Gamma jerked up his rivet gun at the sound of footsteps. Robert appeared, stepping into the light. He was wearing some kind of long white lab coat, and had a pair of goggles around his neck. He was carrying a briefcase. He smiled at Gwen, scaring her by how visibly nervous he was. She hadn't seen him like his… it didn't seem normal for him to be so worried. Was what they were doing really that risky?

"Come on. The train'll leave without us." He said, stepping into the compartment of the newly-arrived metro-train. Gwendoline followed after him, Gamma ducking to get inside.

They rode in silence for a while, all three not really sure what to say to the other two. Robert looked up and forced a smile.

"You sure you want to do this Gwen? You… might get into serious trouble." He said, reproachfully, gazing at her through the smothering gloom of the compartment. She nodded, then, because she didn't know if he could see.

"I'll be fine. You should be worried about yourself, Robert, you're going to get into far more trouble than me for letting me in in the first place." She said. Robert leant forward, reaching for her hand. She hesitated and let him take it.

"But its not me I'm worried about. Gwen, seriously. Be careful. You have no idea what they keep in Fontaine Futuristics." He said.

Gamma shuffled restlessly, his ire growing at Robert touching _his _Gwendoline. He'd become slowly more and more protective over her; it wasn't just the brainwashing any more.

They arrived at the station, and entered the small lift to take them up to the laboratories of the building. Three of them trapped in a small, wire and copper cage. The bio scanning system whirred into life.

"L-L-Life forms: detected. Identifying. Robert Willis, status: Laboratory Assistant. Gwendoline Antonia Hazelmere, status: Collector subject. Subject Gamma, status: Protector. Welcome. Bio scan complete."

The lift whirred into acting, and Gwendoline sighed in relief. They were in.

_Gwendoline. Why are we back in this place? You aren't…?_

"Aren't what?" She asked.

_Nothing._

She frowned a bit, but decided if he wasn't going to say anything it probably wasn't important. The three of them headed down a corridor, until they reached two corridors.

"I need to go this way, I'm supposed to be working. The archives are down that way, near the plasmid testing labs. Be careful." Robert said, hurrying off down the corridor to the left. Gwendoline looked down the darkened corridor to the left and took a step forwards.

_Gwendoline. Are you going to leave me here? Have I upset you? Don't leave me. I need you._

She looked round at him. That's what he thought they were here for?

"Don't be stupid! Of coarse I'm not leaving you, how could you even think that Gamma! I… just wanted to find out who you were."

… _We will go to the archives then. If you want to find out, I cannot stop you._

She held out a hand to him, and he took it, painfully careful he didn't hurt her, as if she were some sort of glass ornament that would shatter if he so much as looked at her for too long. They headed down the corridor; poorly lit, with algae-covered glass panes. There was an ominous creaking sound, that made Gwendoline feel, for the first time, really unsafe inside a Rapture building.

Gamma turned his search lights on, and motioned Gwendoline to stay behind him, holding up his rivet gun. Had he heard something? All Gwendoline could hear was the distant clicking of machines…

He suddenly turned his gaze upwards.

_Found it._

"Found you." A voice said from behind them. Another, hideously deformed man stood facing them, clutching a machine gun in his shaking, boil-covered hands. He was some kind of test subject, judging by all the needle marks and collapsed veins in his arms, and by the surgical gown he wore. Gamma pushed Gwendoline through the Archive room door and slammed it shut behind her.

"Gamma!" She screamed, banging on the door, panicking. She couldn't see him, or anything for that matter, the Archives Room was pitch black. She could hear shots being fired, crashes and thumps. She hurriedly got up and fumbled for a light switch, turning the dimmed lights on.

The shots continued, but she knew that Gamma was trying to stall for her… She bit her lip, tears welling up in her eyes… if he got hurt…. It'd be all her fault, her and her selfishness. She hurried to the long lines of filing cabinets…. Where the hell should she start? She hurried to the p-section, to look up 'Protector', but couldn't find a mention. Nothing under 'B' for Big Daddy, either. Then she thought. Latin. Gamma!

She hurried to the last file cabinet, the one containing numbers, and other symbols. She opened it, and found the right one, finally! 'G, Subject'. Subject Gamma. She hurriedly flipped the file open. The fighting outside was escalating, and she really needed to get her and Gamma out of here.

Status, biological profile… test results… and finally, something. A newspaper cutting with an old photograph turned upside down attached to it. She was about to turn over the picture, when the door was smashed open. Gamma came charging in.

_We must go, Gwendoline, please!_

_She stuffed the newspaper and photo into her bag, and stuck the folder untidily in the cabinet, before running towards him. Shots were fired from the door, and in one surprisingly fluid moment, Gamma scooped her up bridal style and sprinted for the door, knocking over security guards and severely deformed test subjects as he went. _

"_Gamma, hurry! To the lift, get us OUT of here!" Gwendoline cried over the hail of bullets following them._

_He skidded into the elevator, as the doors slammed behind them. They could hear the faint metallic sounds of bullets on heavy steel as they creaked down towards the station. _

_Safe. For now._

_When they were home, and Gamma had presumably fallen asleep outside by the window, Gwendoline took out her finds. She tried to straighten out the newspaper article, and began to read._

_His name was Michael Hawkeswood. He'd been a military officer, who had an interest in human biology, and had come to rapture to help follow his dreams of being a biologist. However, his opposition to the way the city was run had seen him incarcerated. _

_She bit her lip. So he'd been imprisoned and turned into…? Her heart ached in sympathy. She unclipped the photograph, and turned it over. A young man in military dress uniform, tall, muscular, with seemingly fair hair, holding his hat under one arm. He had a tired, but oddly gentle smile upon his face._

_Michael Hawkeswood; Her Subject Gamma… looked pretty good in uniform._


	11. Michael

**Finally! Gamma's identity is out! Now that Gwendoline knows who he is, shall she be satisfied with what she knows? I sound like one of those cheesy narrators from old television shows… thanks for helping me get this far! Its time for the next chapter!**

Gwendoline had re-read the article on Gamma at least ten times that evening. She couldn't believe that she'd found him. She glanced out of the window at the sleeping, armoured bulk. Not that she'd ever lost him, she supposed…. In the morning, she'd stuck Gamma's photograph onto the mirror on her vanity, and hid the newspaper clipping in her book.

Mary-Lou wandered in that morning, when she had been brushing her hair. Gwendoline was about to scold her for coming in without knocking, when she noticed Mary-Lou squinting at the old photo.

"Who's that Gwen? Is he your_ boyfriend_?"

Gwendoline turned bright red and dropped her hairbrush. She turned to look down at Mary-Lou who was smiling slyly.

"…K-Kind of." She mumbled.

"I knew it! What's his name, huh? Tell me Gwen!"

"His name's Ga- I mean…. Michael."

Mary-Lou giggled and called out of the door.

"Mommy! Gwen's got a boyfriend!" Gwendoline waved her hands frantically, trying to get her to be quiet.

Veronica hurried in, surprised, and with a very excited look in her eyes.

"Oh finally! Oh, Gwendoline you _must_ show me him! Is he handsome? What does he do!"

Gwendoline unpinned the picture from her vanity and handed it to Aunt Veronica. She heard her let out a little squeak of excitement.

"Oh, isn't he a dream? An officer, too! What's his name, and when do we get to meet him!"

Gwendoline bit her lip. Oh, no… what had Mary-Lou got her into_ this _time! She couldn't introduce her Aunt and Uncle to Gamma! She'd just have to make something up…

"He uh… H-his name's Michael Hawkeswood. But uh, he's up on the surface! I… didn't think my father would like him so I didn't say anything!" She said, feeling awful. She hated lying to Aunt Veronica…

"Oh… that's a shame." Veronica said, sighing, handing the photograph back, and hurried off back to making breakfast.

Mary-Lou watched her suspiciously for a moment, then went out after her. Gwendoline sighed, and picked up her hairbrush, to find Gamma peering in at her through the window. She frowned a little bit.

"You don't need to watch me in my own home, you know."

_I just worry, Gwendoline. What is that picture of?_

She looked down at the photograph and held it out.

"It's… you. Gamma, this is who you were."

Gamma examined the picture, surprisingly curious about it. He… recognized it. He'd seen that face in a mirror before. Years ago.

_I… looked good in that uniform. _

"You're a bit big for it now though. But… you did look good." She said, blushing a bit, but smiling.

Gamma watched her lovingly from inside his helmet. He reached through the window, handing the photograph back, and watching as she pinned it back to her vanity table.

_Gwendoline. Will you come with me?_

She looked over at him, puzzled. What did he mean, where was he planning on going?

"Gamma, where are you going?"

_I want you to see me now. _

She stared at him. Was he serious? She hurried out of the door and into the gloom of the city, meeting him at the door.

"…Let's go for a walk or something then." She mumbled. He drew himself up to his full height and followed closely behind her as she shuffled ahead.

They reached a rather quiet, albeit run-down area of the city, and sat down in awkward silence. Gamma stared into the distance, casting a greenish light across the far wall. Gwendoline, dwarfed by his size, sat hunched over slightly, her hair falling into her face.

Finally, she became impatient.

"Well? Take your helmet off then, Gamma. I want to see you. I've seen your photograph, you don't have anything to hide."

_I am not the same as I was then, Gwendoline._

"Like I care, Gamma. I want to see my Protector." She said, frowning at him, he was even more stubborn than she was at times… He hesitated, but reached up releasing the pressure clips. There was a hiss of air and steam, as he slowly removed the helmet.

How Michael Hawkeswood had fallen. He was a shadow, a ghost of his former self. His skin was pallid, and discoloured in places, and his eyelids were heavy, with little sleep. His eyes were a slightly clouded green, and his unwashed tangles of blond hair fell to his shoulders like dirty curtains. He was handsome, in a faded, tired way, a man who had suffered greatly, and it showed. He had been experimented on, Gwendoline guessed, probably plasmid-related, due to the damages done to him. But she felt no disgust towards him any more. He was her Gamma, her knight in tarnished armour.

"Gamma… you… you look tired."

_You on the other hand, look beautiful Gwendoline._

She hesitated. He still hadn't moved his lips… He'd gotten so used to talking to her telepathically, he didn't need to any more. She stared at his mouth for a moment, then blushed and looked back up at his eyes. He managed to smile slightly. It was odd seeing him so… human.

She moved a little bit closer to him and much to her surprise at his forwardness, he placed an arm around her waist and pulled her onto his lap.

"I-I'm not a child, Gamma." She stammered, her face bright red. He watched her with his ghostly eyes, and smiled a bit more.

_I know. But I like to hold you._

"But we're in public, Gamma! People will think-"

_People can think as they wish, Gwendoline. I am yours. And I will be yours in public or private._

She gave up arguing, finally, and turned around to face him, finding his face far closer to her than she'd expected. He leant forwards ever so slightly, brushing his lips against hers. She blushed and drew back quickly, not really knowing how to react.

"Now behave." She muttered, embarrassed.

_That is very hard to do with you sitting in my lap, Gwendoline._

She blushed, and pushed at his chest, jumping down and straightening off her skirt.

"D-Don't get any ideas, you diving-suit pervert!" She said, trying to hide a smile. He smiled back, then put his helmet back on, quickly.

"Let's just go home."


	12. Suitcase

**I really haven't updated recently… I still forgot to take the pictures of my drawings of Gwendoline and Robert, too. I'll take them, so check my DA page for those too, if you're interested… Okay, now, chapter twelve!**

The week following Gamma first taking his helmet off had been busy. Gwendoline felt rather upset about that; Gamma must've thought she was neglecting him or something.

She'd been reading a lot of very disturbing articles in the news papers. The city was restless. The poorer residents of the city were angry. Very angry. And Andrew Ryan was coming down on them like a ton of bricks… she had a feeling that something very, _very _bad was going to happen. And it was going to happen soon.

She put down Uncle Charles' newspaper and headed out of the door, a piece of jam-covered toast in her mouth. Very ladylike.

Gamma stood up as soon as she exited, moving towards her. She hugged his waist, just able to close the circle her arms made around him. Much to her surprise, he picked her up and sat her on his shoulder.

"What's this then? Are you going to carry me off into the deep or something?" She said, jokingly.

_If I thought I could get away with it…_

She decided not to say any more, not sure if he was being serious or not. It was kind of hard to tell with Gamma sometimes…. He'd go from being funny to monstrous in a split second.

Finally, she began to talk to him about her worries about the city. She knew there had always been unrest in Rapture, but the escalation was starting to worry her. She was sure Gamma wasn't aware of it. He didn't seem to notice anything except her… Robert's description of the brain-washing process that big Daddy's went through crawled its way into her consciousness. Gamma. Did he really care about her? Or was this just induced by his chemical bond to her? She bit her lip, gripping one of his hands.

_Gwendoline? What is it?_

She looked up at him, and he reached out a gloved hand, and stroked her cheek gently. She blushed and forced a smile.

"Yeah. Look, I need to talk to Robert, I-"

She was interrupted by the sound of her Uncle Charles calling for her. She leant over and kissed the side of Gamma's helmet, before hurrying off, leaving him sitting on his own.

"Uncle Charles? What's wrong?" She said, running in. Uncle Al was there too, looking pale, and Aunt Veronica looked absolutely distraught.

"Sit down Gwen. Uncle Al has something to tell us." Uncle Charles said. She bit her lip. She'd never heard him that serious before…

Uncle Al sunk into the seat beside her, and began to explain. He'd gotten in contact with a man who had given him information about a man called 'Atlas'. He was trying to move the citizens to rebellion against Andrew Ryan and his ways.

"We need to leave Rapture. It's… becoming too dangerous. Especially for Mary-Lou." Veronica said, worriedly.

"B-But I can't go! I-" Gwendoline started.

"We have to! Gwendoline, don't you see? It's too dangerous. Pack your things. We're leaving tomorrow morning." Charles said, looking rather teary himself. He had many friends in Rapture, many people who he would miss a lot…

Gwendoline moved into her room, pulling her suitcase out of her wardrobe. Ever since Gamma… she'd hoped she'd never have to use it again. Gamma. Now, what could she do?

She bit her lip, trying not to cry. What would she say to him? She didn't know what he'd do. He didn't belong on the surface any more, either, she'd not be able to take him with her… But she couldn't tell him she was leaving. It'd break him even more than he'd been broken already. He'd fall to pieces.

She turned around and saw him at the window, peering in.

"I… lost one of my necklaces and I was checking for it in my suitcase!" She blurted out, making an excuse.

She moved over to the window, as Gamma removed his helmet again, watching her with his milky green eyes. She reached up and nervously laid a hand on his cheek. It had an odd waxy texture to it, the result of years of experimentation. He watched her lovingly, and smiled slightly at her.

"Gamma… I-I… erm… Want you to keep this with you. I-I just want you to have this, okay?" She said, taking one of her precious rings off of her fingers. She moved away, rummaging in her jewellery box for a decent chain. She found it and hung it around his neck under where his helmet would be.

_Why this all of a sudden? _

"I just want you to have it. I have your photograph, so you have my ring. Okay? Do I really need a reason?"

_If it will make you happy, Gwendoline, then I'll keep it._

_She smiled, suddenly feeling tired, and heavy. She couldn't bear to face him, knowing she'd leave him on his own._

_She went home, and decided to call Robert, finally managing to persuade Aunt Veronica to get off of the line. She sat down next to the mint green handset, and picked up the receiver, spinning the dial. She hoped Robert had his phone line reconnected. The receiver clicked as he picked up._

"_Hullo?"_

"_Robert? It's Gwendoline…"_

_Hesitantly, she explained._

"_So you're leaving, huh? Look, uh… Gwen. I wanted to tell you something for a while and-"_

"_Robert, I really got to go. I-I'll… see you sometime in the future."_

"_Oh, uh… yeah. See you someday, Gwen." He hung up. Gwen had she guilty suspicion she knew exactly what Robert had wanted to tell her. She tried to ignore the horrid, guilty sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach, and finished packing her suitcase. Her room looked sad, and empty. It wasn't really her room any more, she supposed._

_She stared out of the window at the sleeping form of Gamma, and began to weep._


	13. Love

I'm sure the last chapter I wrote came as a surprise to all of you. But don't worry. I have a nice surprise in store. So let's just get this painful chapter over, so I can add the Epilogue, and you can hear the good news.

**Gamma awoke, and automatically felt something was wrong. He looked around. Nothing. But that wasn't it. He turned to face the window.**

_**Gwendoline?**_

**Nothing. The room was dark, all Gwendoline's possessions were gone. A cold, empty space. None of the other lights in the apartment were on either. Gone. Gwendoline, her family…. All gone.**

**Gamma let out a howl of anguish, and, using his bond to track her chemical signature, ran towards the metro station, gripping his rivet gun. Whoever had taken his Gwendoline from him would pay.**

******* The Bathysphere Station *******

**Gwendoline sat, miserable and hugging her legs, next to her suitcase. They had met no problems on their way here, and only had to wait for the Bathysphere to return from the surface, which, due to the depth they were at, would take a while.**

**She was already feeling a pain from being away from Gamma. She didn't want to leave… but she wasn't given much of a choice. She couldn't let her aunt and uncle find out about what had happened to her and Gamma. She had to help them, she had to protect Mary-Lou, also. **

**Uncle Al, his best suit slightly tarnished, patted her shoulder and smiled tiredly at her. She attempted a smile, but failed miserably.**

"**What's up, sweetie? Leaving someone behind you'd rather be with?" She looked up, surprised her uncle was so shrewd. He grinned and winked at her.**

"**Ahh, see, I knew it. Look here, we can always return to things if they really matter! After all this is over, you an' me will come back. If he loves ya, he'll wait, right?"**

**She blushed a little bit, but nodded. Uncle Al didn't know how true that was. But even being this was away was… painful. **

**Mary-Lou had fallen asleep in her mother's lap, and Uncle Charles was hurriedly writing some plans in his notebook. It was easier for Gwendoline. She'd just be able to move back in with her father, in Dover. Or she'd move to America, start a life for herself… maybe somewhere like New York.**

**She watched as Mary-Lou shifted in Aunt Veronica's lap, then closed her eyes, which suddenly felt sore, and sleepy. She just wanted to go, for it to all be over. But she didn't want to leave, she didn't want to leave Gamma.**

**She opened her eyes suddenly. Something wasn't right. Something really wasn't right. The whole feeling of the room had changed… **

**She looked over at her family. None of them seemed to have noticed, but she still stood up and moved closer to them warily.**

"**What's wrong Gwen?" Aunt Veronica asked, taking her hand, partially to calm herself down also.**

"**Something feels… weird. I don't know what though." She said, squeezing her aunt's hand.**

**Suddenly a shot rang out from in the dark. Mary-Lou woke up, startled and clung to her mother. Uncle Al and Uncle Charles hurriedly looked around, and very carefully, Uncle Al pulled a revolver out of his pocket. **

"**Uncle Al, why have you got that!" Gwen whispered.**

"**I thought something like this would happen… So I bought this." He explained, carefully aiming the pistol, trying not to let his hands shake.**

**A couple of wild-eyed young women stumbled out. They didn't look abnormal, except for the maddened expressions on their faces.**

"**I think… these guys are trying to steal **_**our **_**ride, sis…"**

"**I think so too, sis."**

**One of them pulled a lead pipe out from behind her back, and the other took out a revolver similar to Uncle Al's.**

**Uncle Al, suddenly feeling rather nervous, backed up a bit, still aiming his pistol shakily as the two women approached. Aunt Veronica wrapper her arms protectively around Mary-Lou and Gwendoline, and Uncle Charles stepped up next to Al, trying not to look nervous either.**

"**Look ladies, we had arrived here first-" He was cut off, by one of the girls firing her pistol by his foot.**

"**Get outta here!" She cackled, frowning. The Bathysphere was just pulling in, and the girls ran towards Uncle Al and Uncle Charles, pistol aimed and pipe raised.**

**Suddenly, one of them flew backwards, after a strange metallic bang. The other screamed, and ran in a different direction…**

**Towards Gamma, now standing in the door, menacingly. **

_**Gwen…do…line…**_

**She was about to call out to him, when her Uncle grabbed her arm and dragged her towards the Bathysphere. **

"**Let's get out of here while we can!" He called, as the others hurried in, piling in their luggage.**

**Gamma picked up the other woman as she ran towards him, and broke her neck easily, before charging across the massive hall towards the Bathysphere.**

_**Gwendoline! Don't go! Don't!**_

"**Gamma! I love you! I'll come back, I promise!" She yelled, trying to break out of her uncles grip, before being thrown back into the Bathysphere, as he slammed and air locked the door.**

_**GWENDOLINE!**_

**Gamma threw himself at the Bathysphere, missing as it snaked away down a series of wires. He let out another cry of anguish, and fell to his knees, pounding the ground with his fists.**

**His helmet's lens was covered in water marks again… but this time, they were from the inside of his helmet.**

**The descent into madness had already begun.**


	14. Epilogue

**RAPTURE: 1965**

**SEVEN YEARS LATER**

Eleanor Lamb, sitting in her 'prison cell' as she liked to call it, awoke. She looked around her, out of the glass, towards the lumbering shape of an Alpha Series Big Daddy. He was weeping, openly and uncontrollably.

A little sister wandered up to her side, and tugged on her robes.

"Eleanor? Eleanor?" She asked, tugging harder. She looked down at the girl, and smiled tiredly.

"What is it?"

"Why is Daddy crying, Eleanor?"

"…He… misses someone. Someone he loves very very much. She's not here right now."

"Will she come back?"

"Don't worry… I know she will. Soon, the Maiden of Steel shall come back to Rapture."

"Maiden of Steel?"

"Yes, that's right. Now, let's just try and help my father, we… must revive him."

She got up,, still holding the younger girl's hand, and walked into the shadows.

**That's right. Sequel! I'll be writing the Maiden of Steel, a sequel story set along the Bioshock 2 Storyline. So, I'm not going to let Gwendoline and Gamma fade from your minds just yet…**


End file.
